Mikan's Black Cat
by Vioxx
Summary: You know Natsume's nickname is Black Cat, right? So, what if he gets turned into a cat! NxM
1. Turning into a Cat

**This is my first fanfic.**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Kimiko Sakura: Minna! I hope you will enjoy reading my first fanfic, Mikan's Black Cat!

Mikan: Also she hopes you would review when you are done reading!

Natsume: Why would anyone review?

Kimiko Sakura: Natsume! You meanie!

Mikan: Natsume, don't be such a meanie to Kimiko Sakura! This is her first fanfic!

Natsume: hn.

Hotaru: Get on with it already or else. -bringing out her baka gun-

Kimiko Sakura: Hai. -sweatdrop- Minna, don't forget to review! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Turning into a Cat **

One peaceful morning, or I should say, one **noisy **morning.

Mikan: I'm going to be late for Jin Jin's class!!!

Her shouting woke up the academy. Everyone heard her and tried to cover their ears but Mikan's shouting was too loud. She got dressed up in her uniform and grabbed all of her things and ran as quick as she can. On the way there, she bumped into someone and that someone was Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan: Gomen(sorry), Natsume

Natsume: "Today it's ichigos(strawberries), polka dots.

Mikan: **NATSUME, YOU HENTAI**(pervert)!!!

Natsume: You're the one who showed to me, Ichigo-kara. Besides, can you stop yelling? Your yelling is making my ears bleed, Ichigo-kara.

Mikan: NATSUME!

Mikan pounced on Natsume's back. Natsume didn't sense Mikan because of a mission he did last night. When Mikan pounced on Natsume's back, a cloud of white smoke appeared!

Mikan: -cough, cough- are you ok, Natsume?

Natsume:...

Mikan: Natsume?

The cloud of white smoke disappeared but a black cat with crimson eyes and had an expression like Natsume appeared at the same time. Mikan saw the black cat and hold it in her arms.

Mikan: _Kawaii! This cat looks so cute! But it looked just like Natsume! That's impossible, right? _

Natsume: Oi, Ichigo-kara.

Mikan: Eh? Natsume, where are you? I don't see you.

Mikan was looking around the hallways, but couldn't see him, only could hear him.

Natsume: In front of you, baka(idiot).

Mikan: Eh!? Natsume, you're a cat!?

* * *

Kimiko Sakura:Well, what do you think so far? 

Natsume: I think it's stupid like the author.

Kimiko Sakura: Natsume!

Mikan: You're just mad cause you got turned into a cat, Natsume!

Natsume: hn.

Kimiko Sakura: Remember to review, minna! Ja ne!


	2. Hotaru's Plan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Flashback:**

_The cloud of white smoke disappeared but a black cat with crimson eyes and had an expression like Natsume appeared at the same time. Mikan saw the black cat and hold it in her arms. _

_Mikan: Kawaii! This cat looks so cute! But it looked just like Natsume! That's impossible, right? _

_Natsume: Oi, Ichigo-kara. _

_Mikan: Eh? Natsume, where are you? I don't see you. _

_Mikan was looking around the hallways, but couldn't see him. Only hear him._

_Natsume: In front of you, baka(idiot). _

_Mikan: Eh!? Natsume, you're a cat!?_

* * *

Kimiko Sakura: Hi, minna! I hope you would enjoy reading this as you will find out why Natsume gets turned into a cat!

Mikan: Ha! Natsume gets turned into a cat!

-Mikan's hair got burned-

Mikan: Natsume!

Kimiko Sakura: -sigh- Anyway, remember to review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hotaru's Plan **

Mikan: Natsume is a CAT!? That is impossible, right? If I hit myself right now, I would be my bedroom, dreaming this whole thing.

Milan hit herself in the head, but she wasn't dreaming at all.

Natsume: Oi Polka Dots, why did you hit yourself? If you thought that would help you become smart, then you are really dumb.

Mikan: Natsume, you can talk!? But I thought cats can't talk. Anyway, why did you turn into a cat?

Natsume: hn.

**Flashback: **

_Ruka: Natsume! _

_Natsume: What, Ruka? _

_Ruka: Here a soda just in case you're thirsty._

_Natsume: Thanks._

_Natsume drank his soda and felt a weird feeling. _

_Natsume: Ruka, what is in this soda?_

_Ruka: Nothing. Anyway, I got to go now, Natsume, bye!_

_Ruka's POV _

_Gomen(sorry) Natsume. Hotaru threatens me by selling all of the embarrassing pictures she took of me in the academy if I don't give you the soda Hotaru made. _

**Hotaru's Lab **

_Hotaru: Ruka, give this soda to Hyuuga. _

_Ruka: Why?_

_Hotaru: Because I'm tired of them two fighting all the time._

_Ruka: Who them? _

_Hotaru: The baka(idiot), Mikan, and the annoying brat, Hyuuga. _

_Ruka: Why?_

_Hotaru: Because they need our help to get them together. _

_Ruka: Oh. _

A/N: In my fanfic, Ruka already knows Natsume love Mikan and Mikan love Natsume so he gave up on her.

_Ruka: Ok. _

_Hotaru: And if you don't, I'll show everyone all of your embarrassing pictures in the academy._

_Ruka: Right. -sweatdrop- _

_Hotaru: Good. _

* * *

Kimiko Sakura: This is the end of Chapter 2! I hope you review! I would try to update one chapter every day! If not, gomen!

Mikan: Ja ne, minna!


	3. Classroom Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice

**Flashback:**

**Hotaru's Lab **

_Hotaru: Ruka, give this soda to Hyuuga. _

_Ruka: Why?_

_Hotaru: Because I'm tired of them two fighting all the time._

_Ruka: Who them? _

_Hotaru: The baka(idiot), Mikan, and the annoying brat, Hyuuga. _

_Ruka: Why?_

_Hotaru: Because they need our help to get them together. _

_Ruka: Oh. _

_Ruka: Ok. _

_Hotaru: And if you don't, I'll show everyone all of your embarrassing pictures in the academy._

_Ruka: Right. -sweatdrop- _

_Hotaru: Good. _

* * *

Kimiko Sakura: I would like to thanked everyone for reviewing chapter 1 and 2!

-xXxSasukefangirlxXx

-ruin princess

-petalsarefallingxoxo

-SpotedLeaf

-dominiqueanne

Arigato minna! Enjoy reading Chapter 3, Classroom Trouble!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Classroom Trouble **

_As Ruka almost went out the door, he asked Hotaru a question. _

_Ruka: Oh yeah, Imai, what's the soda going to help Sakura and Natsume get together? _

_Hotaru: Oh, you'll see. _

_Ruka: Oh, ok then. _

_Ruka walked out of her lab._

**End of Flashback **

Natsume's POV

This is all part of Imai's plan. Tch. I'll have to kill her for this later.

**End of POV **

Mikan: Natsume? Are you okay?

-waving her hand in front of Natsume's face-

Natsume: Tch. Oi, Polka Dots, aren't you late for class?

Mikan: AH! I forgot about Jin Jin's class! He's going to be so MAD!

Mikan quickly grabbed all of her stuff and went to class while Natsume went to his or should I say, Mikan and his special place, the Sakura trees.

**Classroom**

Mikan: Gomen(sorry)!

Jinno: Sakura, how dared you for being very late to class! Just for that, you have detention!

Mikan: Nani(what)!

Jinno: You are going to clean the girls' **and** the boys' hallway today!

Mikan: I can't clean that much!

Jinno: Or should I give you more?

Mikan: No, it's ok.

Jinno: Good, now go to your seat!

Mikan: Hai(yes).

Mikan went to her seat and sat there.

Ruka: Sakura, are you alright?

Mikan: Yup, I'm ok! Thanks for worrying about me!

Mikan smiled one of her angelic smiles. When Ruka saw her smile, he blushed.

A/N: Ever though Ruka gave up on Mikan, he still blushes at her smiles.

Mikan put her hand on Ruka's forehead to see if he have a fever.

Mikan: Ruka-pyon, are you ok? Do you have a fever?

Ruka: No! I'm fine!

Mikan: Oh, ok then!

**-Bell ring- **

**The girls' Hallway**

Mikan's POV

I hate this! If I haven't bump into Natsume, then I wouldn't be so late to class! I **HATE** him! Oh yeah, I forgot to asked him why did he turned into a cat? Oh well. He did look cute when he was a cat! Wait! Did I just said Natsume is_** cute**_? Erase, erase, erase that part!

**End of POV **

* * *

Kimiko Sakura: Thank you minna(everyone) who review and/or read!

Natsume: They probably didn't want to hurt your feelings and didn't say all the bad things about this fanfic!

Kimiko Sakura: Natsume! You are such a meanie!

Mikan: Yeah, Natsume! Kimiko Sakura worked hard on this!

Natsume: Really? Because a monkey can write better than this!

Kimiko Sakura: Natsume! You hurt my feelings!

-sat at a corner and feeling depressing-

Mikan: Natsume! Look at what you did now! You made Kimiko feel bad now!

Natsume: Tch.

Hotaru: Hurry up with saying good bye already!

-getting ready her baka gun-

Mikan: Ok, ok. Minna, please review! Also, Kimiko has a little surprise for you on Christmas! Ja ne!

Kimiko Sakura: Everyone forgot about me!

-still in the same corner and feeling more depressed-


	4. Sleeping on the Job

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Flashback:**

_Mikan went to her seat and sat there. _

_Ruka: Sakura, are you alright? _

_Mikan: Yup, I'm ok! Thanks for worrying about me!_

_Mikan smiled one of her angelic smiles. When Ruka saw her smile, he blushed. _

_A/N: Ever though Ruka gave up on Mikan, he still blushes at her smiles. _

_Mikan put her hand on Ruka's forehead to see if he has a fever. _

_Mikan: Ruka-pyon, are you ok? Do you have a fever? _

_Ruka: No! I'm fine! _

_Mikan: Oh, ok then! _

_**-Bell ring- **_

_**The girls' Hallway**_

_Mikan's POV_

_I hate this! If I haven't bump into Natsume, then I wouldn't be so late to class! I __**HATE**__ him! Oh yeah, I forgot to asked him why did he turned into a cat? Oh well. He did look cute when he was a cat! Wait! Did I just said Natsume is__** cute**__? Erase, erase, erase that part! _

**End of POV **

* * *

Kimiko Sakura: Arigato ne, minna for reviewing and reading my fanfic! On Christmas, I decided to write 3 chapters including this one! I thought it would make it a prefect present for everyone! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

Mikan: Have a Holly Jolly Christmas!

Hotaru: Happy New Year! -thinking of the money she would get on New Year-

Ruka: Everyone have a joyful holiday!

Natsume: hn.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sleeping on the Job **

Mikan: Ah, finished! But I still have to clean the boys' hallway! And it's almost night time! Why did Jin Jin have to give me so much to clean?!

**The boys' Hallway**

Mikan: -yawn- Clean, clean, clean. Almost done cleaning.

**Midnight**

Mikan: Yay! Finally finish cleaning! Now I can go back to my room...

Mikan fell asleep on the floor. At the same time, someone was walking down the hallway.

Unknown: Tch.

He carried her to his room and put her on his bed.

**Morning **

Mikan's POV

It's morning already? I should get ready for school. Eh? How came my bed is so soft and what am I hugging something that is hard?

Unknown: Oi, be quiet, Polka Dots.

Mikan: Eh? Why are you in my bed and my room?

Unknown: Baka(idiot), this is my bed and my room.

Mikan looked around the room and realized it wasn't her room.

Mikan: EH! Why I'm in your room?!

* * *

Kimiko Sakura: Gomen ne, Mikan-chan.

Mikan: Why was I in his room?

Hotaru: I should record this and sell it.

Mikan: No!

Kimiko Sakura: Please review!

-Mikan throwing a table at Hotaru-

Kimiko Sakura: Ah! -dodged it-

Kimiko Sakura: -sweatdrop- Ja ne! AH! -got hit by the table-

Mikan: Kimiko, are you ok?

Kimiko Sakura: -on the floor- yes...


	5. Tell Me Why I'm in Your Room!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice

**Flashback:**

_**Midnight**_

_Mikan: Yay! Finally finish cleaning! Now I can go back to my room..._

_Mikan fell asleep on the floor. At the same time, someone was walking down the hallway. _

_Unknown: Tch. _

_He carried her to his room and put her on his bed. _

_**Morning **_

_Mikan's POV_

_It's morning already? I should get ready for school. Eh? How came my bed is so soft and what am I hugging something that is hard? _

_Unknown: Oi, be quiet, Polka Dots. _

_Mikan: Eh? Why are you in my bed and my room?_

_Unknown: Baka(idiot), this is my bed and my room._

_Mikan looked around the room and realized it wasn't her room._

_Mikan: EH! Why I'm in your room?! _

* * *

Kimiko Sakura: Gomen ne minna, the last chapter was short! This is the first time I try to write 3 chapters in one day! -sigh- Please review! -fell on the ground-

Mikan: Kimiko, are you alright?

Kimiko Sakura: Yeah... -fell asleep-

Mikan: Kimiko? -shook- Oi, Kimiko! -sigh- Looks like she fell asleep. Anyways, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tell Why I'm in Your Room?! **

Mikan: Natsume! Why am I in your room?!

A/N: You probably know it was Natsume, right?

Natsume: You're too loud, Polka Dots.

Mikan: NATSUME!!!

Natsume: You're going to wake up everyone, Polka Dots.

Mikan: Natsume, tell me why I am in your room?

Natsume: you fell asleep.

Mikan: Eh?

Natsume: You forgot?

**Flashback**

Mikan: -snore-

Natsume saw Mikan on the floor, while was walking to his room.

Natsume's POV

Tch, she fell asleep. She looks so cute. Why did I say that? My mind is going crazy then.

Looks like I have to take her to her room. -carried her to his room-

**End of POV**

**End of Flashback **

Mikan: Oh, I remember now, I fell asleep and felt someone carrying me... Eh?! That person was you!

Natsume: hn.

Mikan: Ah! I'm late to school!

Mikan ran around in circles and then she tripped on one of Natsume's manga and accidently hugged him from the back.

Mikan: Ah!

-Poof-

Mikan: Gomen(sorry), Natsume!

Natsume: Tch.

Mikan: Natsume, what are we going to do?

Natsume: Me, nothing.

Mikan: Then what about me?

Natsume: school.

Mikan: Ah! I forgot! Thanks, Natsume!

Natsume: hn.

Mikan quickly ran out the door and went to class.

-Poof-

Natsume turned back to normal and went to his and Mikan's favorite place, the Sakura Trees.

* * *

Kimiko Sakura: Please review! Also, the next chapter is going to be short, I think. Gomen, minna!

Mikan: Anyway, review! Ja ne!


	6. Late to Class Because of an Injury

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Flashback: **

_Natsume saw Mikan on the floor, while was walking to his room. _

_Natsume's POV _

_Tch, she fell asleep. She looks so cute. Why did I say that? My mind is going crazy then. _

_Looks like I have to take her to her room. -carried her to his room-_

_**End of POV**_

_**End of Flashback **_

_Mikan: Oh, I remember now, I fell asleep and felt someone carrying me . . . Eh?! That person was you!_

_Natsume: hn._

_Mikan: Ah! I'm late to school! _

_Mikan ran around in circles and then she tripped on one of Natsume's manga and accidently hugged him from the back. _

_Mikan: Ah! _

_-Poof- _

_Mikan: Gomen(sorry), Natsume! _

_Natsume: Tch. _

* * *

Kimiko Sakura: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sor- -Baka- Ow!

Hotaru: They get it already.

Kimiko Sakura: Sorry. I just feel really bad for not updating. I tried to update every day but with homework I had to do for school, going out for family time, and having a writer block. I couldn't think any for the next chapter. So, I **am** truly sorry!!!

Mikan: It's ok, Kimiko.

Kimiko Sakura: No, it's not ok! Because I'll have to study for tests when we go back to school! -sigh- I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter because I might not update soon. -sigh-

Mikan: Also review!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Late to Class Because of an Injury **

Natsume: You are really a clumsy girl, polka dots.

Mikan: Hey! It's not my fault that I tripped over your manga! You left it there and for the last time, my name is M-i-k-a-n, not Polka Dots!!!

Natsume: Whatever, ichigo-kara.

Mikan: NATSUME!!! Ah! I'm really late now! Bye, Natsume!

Natsume: hn.

Mikan: Oh, almost forgot it. Thanks, Natsume!

Mikan kissed Natsume on the cheek. Natsume blushed and turned his head around before she saw this.

Mikan: Ow.

One of Natsume's whiskers poked on Mikan's right cheek. Mikan was rubbing on the spot where Natsume's whiskers poked her. Then Natsume jumped on her shoulder and was licking on her injury. Mikan was blushing shades of red.

**Mikan's POV**

Why is Natsume licking my cheek? Why is my heart beating really fast? Please heart, stop beating so fast! I feel really weird when Natsume touched me. What is this feeling? AH! I don't understand!

**End of POV**

Mikan: Um, Natsume, why are you doing this?

Natsume: hn.

Natsume stopped licking and went on his bed and lay one of his manga on his head to cover his blush.

Natsume: Aren't you late to class?

Mikan: Ah! You're right! Thanks, Natsume!

Natsume: ...

Mikan quickly or should I say, glided to her room to quickly grab her stuff and went straight to class.

**Mikan's POV**

Why did my heart beat so fast when Natsume touched me? What was that feeling when I was really close to Natsume's face? Ah! I should ask Hotaru about this, she'll know!

**End of POV**

Mikan went inside the classroom.

Mikan: Gomen(sorry)!

Narumi: Ah, Mikan-chan! Glad you can join us today! Don't worry about being late to class because I was just telling the class about this special activity!

Mikan: What special activity?

Narumi: Sit down and I'll tell you.

Mikan: Hai(yes)!

Narumi: Now since it's almost close to Halloween, we're going to have a Halloween party!

A/N: Let's just say it's close to Halloween.

Mikan: A Halloween party! Yay!

Narumi: Also whoever has the best costume will have a special treat! So, we're having a free period for you to talk about it! Bye!

Mikan: Wow! A Halloween party! I can't wait! Hotaru, what are you going to dress up as?

Hotaru: You'll see.

Sumire: I'm going to dress up as a princess to impress Natsume!

Mikan: -sweatdropped-

Mikan: I don't know what to dress up as!

Hotaru: I know.

Mikan: Really, Hotaru! What is it?

Hotaru: pay me first.

Mikan: Hotaru, you're so greedy! Fine, how much?

Hotaru: 100 rabbits.

Mikan: That much!

Hotaru: Yes.

Mikan: I can't pay that! I don't have that kind of money!

Hotaru: Fine, I'll give you your costume and then after the party ends, you'll pay me through labor.

Mikan: Really, Hotaru! Arigato ne, Hotaru!

Mikan was going to hug Hotaru, but got hit by Hotaru's baka gun.

Mikan: Hotaru!

Hotaru: You didn't pay me to hug me.

**-Ring-**

Mikan: Ne, Hotaru, what costume you said I should wear?

Hotaru: Come with me to my lab then if you want to find out.

Mikan: Ok!

* * *

Kimiko Sakura: Finally finished! So, what do you think of this chapter? Because I was writing this midnight to two. Boy, am I tired!

Mikan: I can't wait what costume Hotaru is getting for me!

Hotaru: Of course, when the party is over, you'll have going to pay, Mikan.

Mikan: Hotaru!

Kimiko Sakura: Anyway, I hope you did enjoy reading this chapter! I won't be update soon because I'll have to study for tests. Gomen! Please forgive me for updating late!

Mikan: Don't forget to review!

Kimiko Sakura: Ja ne!


	7. Author Note

Author Note:

Kimiko Sakura: Hiee, minna! You were probably expecting the new chapter, right? Gomen! But I need ideas for Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume's costume! So please give me ideas! Thank you very much! I will try to get Mikan's Black Cat update as soon I'm done testing! Ja ne!


End file.
